Diary of the Abused and Broken
by ToxicBeautie
Summary: Imagine having yourself beating so badly that you could barely see out of for own eyes. Now imagine yourself bloody and broken on the floor for not having done something right, like having the house clean. Then Imagine telling your only friend that this happen's to you and they turn around and laugh. Finally imagine you wrote this all down in a diary... Yaoi Sasunaru, Gaanaru AU


_**Hey it's me with another Oneshot! I'm just having a brain blast of ideas! OH! and please check this petition out! for the sake of FFN and all that write on it! www. change. org (Forward Slash) petitions / fanfiction-net-stop-the-destruction-of-fanfiction- net**_

_**(remove spaces and add that Forward slash since they didn't let me)**_

_**Warning: There is abuse in this story and mentions of rape, so if you don't like that see you on my next story!**_

_**P.S. all is in Naruto's P.O.V. **_

_**to the story!**_

* * *

_-Diary of the Abused and Broken-_

* * *

_June 15, 2012_

_Dear Diary, _

_It's well past midnight and Sasuke hasn't come home yet. To be honest I hope he never does. Is that terrible of me to think? I'm just scared Diary. __It's been two year's now and i_t seems your all I have in the middle of the night when I'm lonely and frightened. I scared of someone I'm suppose to love. Love... I don't think I can say that word and Sasuke's name in the same sentence and smile or blush anymore. It use to be so nice between us... That was a lie and I don't why I tried make it sound like it was... Maybe so I wouldn't think it was always this bad, but it was... As soon as we met he would put me down and look at me with a look I couldn't describe, not even now.. Maybe it was amusement, amusement from the thought of what he was going to do to me. Maybe he did have it all planed out. Oh may, wouldn't that mean he did this to someone else! Oh, Cant even imagine it! Him doing this to someone else. That poor person! I hope they're ok and that she didn't suffer the way I'm suffering right now. 

_I still can't believe we got together... that I fell for it, his trap. Maybe it was because I fed off of the name calling, the abuse or the painful sex to know that I was real... To know I was worth something to someone... I mean I had to be worth something for him to waste his breath and energy to beat, to "Make Love" and to yell at me right? It made sense to me back then and I still believe that now, but I don't really want that type of proof, that type of realization to know that I am real anymore, because it hurt's... It hurt's so much Diary. I don't know what to do, how to make him stop I don't even know if I can and I doubt he want's to. I can't leave him, he wouldn't allow that. He'd kill me before he let me walk out the door.__... It's really bad here diary and it's getting worse and I don't know what to do. I just know I don't want this anymore... I wish he would stop... I wish I could leave..._

_J__une 16, 2012_

_Dear Diary,_

_He came last night drunk smelling like whisky and someone else's perfume again Diary.__ I know what he's doing, but I can't confront him about it. He'll just beat me until bloody and broken on the floor and tell me to mind my own business, that I should my place. I mean he's done it before what reason would he have to not do it again? But h_e's at work right now so I can talk to you for a while until Sakura-chan comes over and get's me. We're going to the mall together today. I haven't talked to her in a while, five month's to be_ exact__. I really miss her, because she's the only friend that I have that Sasuke hasn't drove away. I mean your my friend too Diary! Even if you don't talk back. I just miss interacting with other people. But me and Sakura won't always friend though, she actually hated me when I first met her and Sasuke in collage. She believed I was always in the way of her being with Sasuke. She later told me it was because I had all of Sasuke's attention back then. Crazy right? It wasn't like it was good attention that I got from him, if you know what I mean... I don't really remember how we even became friends... It kind of as we woke up friend's. Odd Huh? _

_I'm just happy we are now. I don't like people mad at me, that's why I always try to be as nice as possible when I'm addressed, but I mostly just stay in the background... Sasuke doesn't like it when I'm nice, he see's as flirting and get's really jealous... And when he's jealous he get's possessive and angry he start's calling me name's like slut and whore then it always end's the same... He hurts me. Then he 'd lock me away in our home and won't let me leave anywhere without him. He barely lets me do that now unless its to the store at his command. Now that I think about it. he must have been in a really good mood to let me go to the mall with Sakura of all people. So I'm just going enjoy myself while my little taste of freedom while it last's..._

_June 18, 2012_

_Dear Diary,_

_The beating's really are getting worse. I have a black eye now for not having the place clean to his perfection and for dinner being cold. It wasn't cold to me, but it have been if he said so. It's getting hard to see you, but I still have the need to talk to you and tell you what is going on in my life right now. And right now I'm in the bathroom sitting on the toilet. Why? so I won't wake him of course. I woke him once before... He broke my nose, but I think I told you that already... I really think I should tell someone about all of the things he does to me, but I'm not sure. Maybe I deserve this... For being so dumb to believe I could be happy that someone could possibly love me without hurt, without pain. He would say things like this too. He would say I deserve his beatings for being a burden and unlovable to everyone, even to my own mother... He'll say that he will be the only one that will ever love me... to want me and my ugly bruised body. Is that true? Am I that terrible? Am I that bad that the only person that want's me is him? A monster that no one see's any wrong in. The only other person that seems to accept me is Sakura-chan. And with that being said, maybe I tell her about all this. Is that a good Idea? I don't want her hurt if she confronted Sasuke about it. I mean, if he can hurt me, he can hurt her too right?_

_June 19, 2012_

_Dear Diary,_

_Remember what we talked about last night? Of course you do you seem to be the only one that listens now. Well I'm going to tell Sakura-chan today... I'm so scared! I wish you were alive Diary so we could really talk and you could talk back because I'm so confused! I need some advice, but I have no one to get it from. Maybe I shouldn't tell her... Maybe I should keep this to myself. I don't to be a burden on her.. I mean she has her own life to live and I don't want to ruin that with my problem... But I just want someone to know my pain. To tell me this isn't normal for a relationship, that I don't deserve this pain. I need -no- I crave that __reassurance to know that someone does care about me and can maybe even help me and this can stop__... I just want it to stop. I want the pain to end. But... I don't know... maybe I shouldn't tell her... She would get hurt if Sasuke found out she knew. And would never be able to live with myself if she ever got hurt because of me. Maybe I should just keep this all bottled up inside until I die... I just don't know... Should I tell her Diary?_

_June 19, 2012_

_Dear Diary,_

_I told her Diary... I told her everything the beatings, the force sex and you know what she did? Do you? she laughed at me, just laughed like I said the funniest joke in the world and said 'Sasuke-Kun could never do anything like that' and 'Why would you say something like that about him, you already have him isn't that enough?' I showed her my black eye that I had covered with make-up and she asked me why was I blaming Sasuke for my clumsiness. I think she's actually mad at me now. I don't think she ever got over Sasuke. _

_She told me she did, but the way she acted today tell's me she hasn't... I mean cried in front of her Diary and forced myself to get every word out so she knew... The one person I could tell laughed at me... She was probably only pretending to be my friend, faking this time to be close to Sasuke to maybe even try to take him from me. If she only knew what he was really like she would believe me maybe she wouldn't love him like she claimed. And there is something else bothering me... She smelled familiar.. like the perfume Sasuke come's home smelling like almost every night.. I really hope I'm over thinking this, but... something tell's me I'm not... Maybe she's the one he goes to see at the middle of the night, Well it doesn't matter, I have no one expect you... It seems your my only friend now, but that's ok your all I need._

_June 22, 2012_

_Dear Diary,_

_Something's wrong... Sasuke hasn't said I word to me in about two days. He hasn't called me a name or even make me... Do what usually make's me do when he "Need's Relief" without having sex with me... I just vomited in my mouth a little at the thought of it. He hasn't said anything about the house and if I cleaned it wrong or not. He wake's up early and is gone about time I'm up to make him breakfast. What's really getting to me is the fact that he hasn't looked at me not once, not even a glance... Nothing... This eerie silence is killing me... I just have a really bad feeling, but I don't what to do about them. I'm scared Diary...If I die, promise me you'll make it somewhere so someone can know my story..._

_June 26, 2012_

_Dear Diary,_

_He knows I told Sakura.. She told him, I forgot they worked together... How could have been such in idiot to forget something like that! That was why he stopped talking and looking to me, he was thinking of a way to punish me for my "sin" as he put's it. He said it was no ones business what he did with his "property" especially a "pink haired bitch".__ He tied me to his bed for four day's... Diary he did so much to me it's so hard to go into detail, but my body will never be the same... never Look the same... inside or out. I have mark's from head to toe... From bite, burn, or scratch mark... You name it I have it... God I'm so dirty and I'll never be clean again.. I can't even look at myself in the mirror without wanting to vomit... Even if I was to ever get away from Sasuke, away from this... No one would ever want me now, if they ever did in the first place.. I'm filth, a slut just like he said. I'm ugly..._

_June 28, 2012_

_Dear Diary,_

_I don't know what to do... I can't sleep. Not in the same bed he did all does things to me, were everything keeps rushing back as soon as I walk into that room... Right now I sit here on the bathroom floor with a large kitchen knife on the toilet in front of me... The thought of suicide ever-present in my mind... I just feel so much pain and I want it to go away. I just want it all to end.. to stop, I just want to feel nothing and be free.. But I'm too much of a weak idiot too scared to do it myself... Maybe I'll wait until Sasuke finally does it. He's already so close, maybe I'll even put the knife in his hand to help... _

_When did it get this far Diary? I never saw myself here. Bruised and broken on the bathroom floor... I just want to die, I have nothing to live for anymore... My "friend" is mad at me and is having sex with my abusive boyfriend behind my back. I'm all alone with no one but you... but it's not enough. I love you, but it's not enough. I really just want to end it all, the hurt and pain, but I'm to scared too... Maybe if I die I won't like what I see. Maybe dying isn't what it's crack up to be... Maybe it's even worse than this, but what could be worse than this? Lonely stuck in an abusive relationship with a monster that everyone see's no wrong in... I'll just put the knife back in the kitchen for tonight and go to sleep... in the bed, that bed were he did all those horrible things to me in... Goodnight Diary._

_June 29, 2012_

_Dear Diary,_

_I met this nice man today... I had went to the store at Sasuke's order to pick up some champagne he had specially ordered at a store for some thing he was going to for work and on my way out I ran into this guy.. I ran into him so hard that I fell. My bag falling out of my hand... I started getting scared if it was broken I couldn't buy another, because Sasuke only gave me enough to pay for the one bottle... Then I saw it. The broken bottle of "Krug Champagne" __that I was told to get, broken, pieces of the glass everywhere! I looked up and saw the man I ran into still walking like he didn't do anything... I got so scared that I started crying right there on the sidewalk, people walking by like I wasn't there. I really thought I was going to die when I got home without the bottle Sasuke wanted... _

_But then I heard someone ask me if I was alright and I looked up and saw the most handsome man. He had rose red hair and amazing teal colored eye's. He also had this tattoo on his forehead with I thought was an odd place for one, but worked for him. When I didn't answer him he asked again. I must have been staring now that I think about it... I just shook my head and looked down at the bottle again. He told me I shouldn't stay on the ground and helped me up. That's when I saw how tall the man was. He asked me was I upset because of the bottle and I just nodded. Then he said something that just shocked me. He told me he'd buy me another one. I shook my head and told him it was ok and he told me it was ok.. _

_The next I know I have another bottle and he was walking me home. It was a miracle they even had another one. We talked a little until we made it to my block that's when I stopped I couldn't even him walk me to my door, if Sasuke saw another man anywhere near me... I just didn't went to think about it so told him good-bye there... He looked almost.. sad? But I think I was just seeing thing's. I turned to walk away but he stopped me and asked me the craziest thing. He asked for my number... I wanted to tell him no, believe me, but he said he really liked talking to me and I could just feel my cheek's getting warm so I gave to him and we parted way's... Maybe I'm making a new friend... I don't know did I do the right thing, by giving him my number? What if Sasuke found out? I don't even want to think about it. All I know is that talking to Gaara made me feel.. happy...__  
_

_June 30, 2012_

_Dear Diary,_

_Remember the man, Gaara, I told you about? Well he called me today, luckily Sasuke was out to god know's were. I sat in the living room on the phone with him and just talked. I don't know why, but I liked talking to him and I don't regret talking to him either. __I don't know if I even should.. should I? _I did tell him I had a boyfriend even though I really didn't want to for some reason. But he just said we were just talking as friend's. That made me feel strangely happy, but sad at the some time... Odd... anyway in talking to Gaara it was like all that was wrong with me and my life didn't matter or even exist at that moment... 

_I don't think I ever felt that way when I talked to someone ever, well maybe accept for you and then again the only people that ever talked for a long time were Sasuke and Sakura and you can see were that has me at the moment... I wonder if I got to know Gaara more and I told him about the abuse would he believe me or not? Maybe he'd save me and take me away like some prince. Oh god did I just say that? If you had a mouth you would probably be laughing at me. I don't even know were that thought came from... Maybe I'm just tired, but I can't take a nap I have to wait for- I god it's 5:30! I have thirty minutes to have dinner ready and clean this whole house before Sasuke come's home! oh no! I have to go!_

_July 2, 2012_

_Dear Diary,_

_I'm in a hospital bed at six in the afternoon right now with a few cracked rib's, a sprained wrist, my left one that's why I can still talk to you, another black eye and more bruises. Why? I'm not really sure myself. All I know is that Sasuke came home angry today... I don't know why and I didn't ask. I just tried to stay out of his way, but that didn't work because it was like he was on a mission to find me and take out whatever was bothering him out on me. He chocked me until I was seeing black spot's... He punched and kicked me for what felt like hour's, but it was only like thirty minutes. But that's not what's bothering me... It's the fact that he didn't say a word... not one the whole time. He's never then that before and the only thing I could hear was my own srceaming and begging for him to stop..._

_Oh! maybe he found out about Gaara! I hope that's not the reason. I don't know how he would even find out, I never talked to Gaara when he was around and I __definitely didn't say anything about Gaara to him I haven't even seen Gaara since the bottle thing... But Sasuke's so resourceful and smart when it come's to finding thing's out especially about thing's I've done. He know's alot of people in high place's and he doesn't let me forget it when I do something wrong.__ I just hope this beating had something to do with work, like he got chewed out by his boss or someone lost some report's that were very important to him something, anything! Just nothing about Gaara. Sasuke is just so possessive about me and if he found out I was talking to another man... Let's just say, you'll never hear from me again. Right now to him I'm some trophy rather then a person he need's to hold on to... Well... I'm not a person. I'm some thing for him to thing beat... to rape... That seem's to be all I'm good for... _

_Well... anyway... I think the doctor's know, I mean their doctor's and the excuse we gave them didn't really line up to my bruises. Sasuke told them I had felling down the stair's and I think it would have been a little believable if it wasn't for the hand shaped bruises around my neck... I think I could have gone home, but they told Sasuke I had to stay over night. __I just think they want to keep in eye on me. I don't mind that mean's I'm safe for now... W_hich mean's your my only company. I mean I don't mind, I love having you with me, you were the one thing I grabbed before Sasuke brought me hear, but I think I just want a human face to look at and talk to.. Like Gaara's... Wait, did I just say that? I think I'm starting to like Gaara too much. I mean i_n the last three day's I feel like I could tell Gaara anything and everything. He's all that's on my mind. _But... I don't know I haven't made a friend in so long maybe I'm just mixing up "like" with "like, like". Yeah that's it...

_July 2, 2012_

_Dear Diary,_

_It's a really bad thunder storm outside right now and I really scared. Right now I just want to hide. I so ashamed of myself for being afraid of a storm. It's just they just remind me of the day my mom abandoned me. Did I tell you about that day, Diary? I don't think so. It was I really scary day. Scarier then the time when she cut my cheek's up because she was high on angel dust that her boyfriend Jiraiya had gotten her hooked on, but that's a story for another time... _

_I was ten my mom and Jiraiya were arguing... Arguing about me. I was in my room hands over my ear's trying to block out the yelling and screaming, but it didn't work. I could still hear them. Yelling, just yelling the fact that I was a waste of space and money... Then the yelling just stopped. It was like I was suddenly struck deaf. Then Jiraiya burst into my and grabbed me by my hair and dragged me out of my room. He dragged me outside and throw into the back seat of the car. It was storming kind of like it is tonight, but worse. I don't know how long we road in that car, but it felt like hour's... I wanted to go to sleep so bad, but I couldn't the storm was keeping me up and they had started fighting again... I'm sorry Diary, I getting you all wet... The rain seem's to be lighten up, plus the nurse has come to tell me light's out.. Maybe I'll tell you the rest later... Goodnight Diary..._

_July 3, 2012_

_Dear Diary, _

_Sasuke came today and he even brought flower's, roses, my favorite. I didn't think he remembered I told him that... Since the day we started going out, everything had been about him and what he had or what he wanted or needed and I was just there. The loyal "Girlfriend" as you would say. They still haven't released me and I could tell when they told Sasuke he was pissed. So right now I'm just staring at these flower's wondering why he brought them. There was a card, but it said was get well soon and it was in his hand writing. It was like reading a hallmark card Diary! Maybe it's his way of apologizing? No... that was silly of me to think. He will never apologize... Uchiha's never apologize, because that would mean he was wrong and he's never wrong... I've learned that the hard way... _

_But some good news for once Gaara called me, I didn't tell him I was in the hospital... He really is nice and sweet. He make's me feel worth something and he hasn't laid a finger on me. He's voice make's my heart jump into my throat and give me goose bumps. Diary... I think... I think I'm falling for him... He's just so caring and understanding it's hard not to fall for him and it's also this other thing... you see, I had this... dream... a very sexual dream about him and.. me. I was under him and I was... well you know.. God this is so embarrassing... I can't believe I had that dream, but... when I woke up, I was mad that the dream had ended... I mean he was gentle and it felt so... right, I know it was a dream.. it just felt so real. Sasuke was my first, so I never experience anything different... I really think I'm falling for him... a man I met just a week ago. But nothing can happen between us. He just think's of me as a friend and nothing more I just know it... and he deserves better then a broken bird like me... He deserves someone beautiful and smart and strong.. and I'm none of those thing's.. The nurse is here.. she say's I'm being released... How long have we been talking, huh?_

_July 4, 2012_

_Dear Diary,_

_Sasuke has a Business trip today and he's going to be gone for a few days. The doctor told him I was gonna need someone to watch over me and take care of me. He said I needed to say in bed as much as I possible could and to also that the medicine they gave me at the right hour's. Sasuke's respond to all of that was "Hn" and wheeled me away. I mean he's wasn't going to take care of me, as soon as the doctor said that I knew he wasn't. I'm here to take care of Sasuke and his needs and his needs only... Oh I heard the door close, that means he's gone. No good-bye, no verbal indication that he was leaving... normal... My body is really sore, but I don't want to take the perspiration medication they gave me... I just have this fear of getting addicted to it, addicted to anything really... I just don't want to be like my mom... then again... maybe I'm already am. Her boyfriend abused her and so does mine... At least I don't have a child I'm so willing to abandon in the rain so her boyfriend won't leave her and they could afford their addiction. I'm sorry I'm getting upset.. I'll talk to you later..._

_July 5, 2012_

_Dear Diary,_

_Gaara called me today and he asked me to go to the movie's with him... I was really happy to hear his voice. I've been feeling lonely even lonelier then usual. My heart had started going crazy in my chest just hearing his voice. I told him I couldn't go because I was sick. When I told he that I felt.. mad.. mad at myself for lying to him... He said it was to bad, because he really wanted to see me. That made me blush, no one ever said they wanted to see me and he sounded so sad that he couldn't see me again.. It made me feel happy.. Is that bad? I was happy to hear him sad? I think I'm over thinking it. I do that a lot. But I really did want to go with him... But I can barely get out of this bed.. Plus I haven't really been anywhere, but to were Sasuke allowed. .. Even when he's not here I'm stuck doing what he went's me to do..._

_July__ 6, 2012_

_Dear Diary,_

_Gaara's in my house! I heard the doorbell and I went to go answer it and there he was! Out of fear I quickly covered myself so he wouldn't see any of my ugly skin, but I couldn't cover my huge swollen eye, but I still put my hand over it. He was smiling, but it quickly turned into frown. I just asked why he was here and he said he wanted to check on me. But I know why he frowned he saw it, my eye. I could tell he was about to ask what happen, but my body just acted on it's own and run into the bedroom into the closet. I don't know how I even ran, because my body is still sore... Oh Diary what's wrong with me.. I know I'm falling for him... hard... But I belong to Sasuke and Gaara is free to choose someone better... I hear him... he's calling my name.. I think he's looking for me.. He shouldn't be, He doesn't need and idiot as a friend... God I'm such an idiot! He's going to really know something's wrong now! I could have just told him I fell down the stairs or I ran into the door! I could have told him all the lie's I came up with, but I couldn't! lying to him just felt so wrong! Oh.. I'm getting you wet again.. I think you should be use to it by now... I'm such a baby.. I'm sobbing now.. I'm trying to be quiet so Gaara doesn't find me looking so weak.. I can barely see you and I know I'm smudging my writing ..._

_July 7, 2012_

_Dear Diary,_

_You won't believe what I'm doing.. I mean what WE are doing.. You won't believe any of what happen period... I mean we- you know.. maybe I should start on were I last talked to you... When I got done talking to you Gaara opened the closet door and he looked so worried about me. I felt so bad that I'd actually worried him. He had got in the closet and sat down in front of me.. I was still crying and we just looked at each other. I wanted to look away, but one look into his eyes and I was locked. After sitting there for what felt like forever in silence he asked me why I ran.. I told him I didn't know and he seemed to accept that answer from me... I didn't understand then, but now that I really think about it he may have been more worried my eye because that was the next thing he asked me... What happened... I just started crying again.. I wanted to tell nothing, but I couldn't get the word's to form.. then I felt something touch my cheek and I flinched. Then I realized it was Gaara and I Relaxed. I closed my eye's and we stayed like that for a while. Then I felt his hand slide down my face to my shoulder I didn't understand until I felt him grasp the collar of my robe and started to slide it down.. I started to freak, I mean couldn't let him see something as horrible as my body... I reached up and grabbed his wrist and begged him not to... but... the look in his eye's was of something I can't describe, but it was like he was saying it was ok.. but he said no words... I can't my hand off his and closed my eye's... I didn't want to see the look on his face when he saw.._

_I felt the robe fall off my shoulder's and I heard him gasp.. I flinched when I felt his fingers lightly touch my chest and make a invisible trail that stopped at my belly button... He asked me to open my eyes and to look at him and he sounded upset so I opened my eyes and he looked so sad.. Thats when he asked me how did it.. I shook my head and told him I couldn't tell.. He asked me again, but I didn't say anything... Then he asked was it Sasuke and I tensed up... He said my name like be wanted to say something, but he couldn't find the words so he pulled me into his chest and there I sobbed and cried as I told him everything... I mean everything. The abuse from Sasuke and how he just see's me as some free sex toy and maid... The first time he hit me the thing's he'd say to make sure I would stay because I wouldn't have any self-esteem or will to leave him.. I told him everything and when I was done he was quiet... I had got scared that maybe I had told him too much... I was still against his chest so I looked up at him and I was met with a kiss.. To say the least I was surprised, but I love every second that his lip's on mine.. It wasn't a deep kiss just are lip's touching, but I couldn't resist wrapping my arm's around he's neck... It was a feeling like no other... __I was so happy, this meant he felt the same way.._

_When we separated he whispered against my lip's the word's I wanted to hear from someone for so long, but was never privileged.. "I love you.." When he said that I knew he wasn't lying, but I asked how could love something so ugly, he frowned at that and told me that I was the most beautiful person he had ever laid eyes on scars and all. That told me he really does love me and... I love him... and I told him that.. He smiled at me and his smile was so beautiful and it made my heart skip a beat.. I always wondered how that felt... it felt nice.. He said he wanted to take me away and I started crying again... I really am a cry baby, but I was crying from happiness... My prince had come and was going to save me from evil... I know that sound's girly.. but I am a little feminine, I hope Gaara doesn't mind that... But what we did or rather what we're doing right now is what may shock you... We're running away together... I know it's crazy, but what else is there? If could Sasuke I was leaving him to his face might of killed me. When come's home I will not be there... __We're going to america to be together and so Sasuke doesn't find us.. I didn't pack much... only you and some clothes, but you where first... I need you... You were there when no one else was.. You listened and helped me with my problems. I know you don't talk back and anything, but writing in you helped me get my thought's together and make choices I never thought I would make. In a way you helped this broken bird fly to freedom and I can't thank you for that..._

_November__ 10, 2012_

_Dear Diary,_

_So much has happen and I haven't been able to sit down and talk to you for so long and I'm sorry, I hope your not mad. It's just much has happen and the first thing a want to tell you is I got married. To who? To Gaara of course. It happen a few months after we came here the America, I love it here by the way it's just so much to see, in September. We were just laying in bed and he asked "wanna marry me?" Like out of no were and I had thought he was joking with me. _

_The wedding wasn't anything big, but if you had eye's I think you would have loved it. I would have made you be my maid of honor too. We had it in this small church with Gaara's sister and brother. Temari and Kankuro, it was just the four of us, but I didn't mind. I love his family even though Temari's kind of scary and Kankuro is a big pervert.. err... don't tell them I said that I don't think Gaara can protect me from both of them. Sorry I'm getting side tracked. The wedding, like I said, it wasn't big it wasn't many there, but it was still fun and beautiful... and cheap... We bought a pre-made birthday cake and wiped off 'Birthday' and put 'Wedding' in it's place, so it just said 'Happy Wedding!' in yellow frosting.  
_

_Now Diary you know I'm not one to waste food, but at the reception, we barely eat that cake and it was all Kankuro's fault! You see me and Gaara were about to cut the together and Kankuro got the idea of putting a candle in it and make a wish. I thought it wish a cute idea and I wanted to do it and Kankuro had the candle's already... You know now that I think about it, that should have been a red flag right there. But I paid it no mind then you know it was my wedding day, and I wanted to have fun so we let Kankuro put the candle in and light it. Then he and Temari started singing Happy Birthday, but they replaced Birthday with Wedding.. Now that I think about it again it seems she was in on it too. But anyway when me and Gaara leaned down to blow out the candle my face met frosting and all I could hear was loud laughing. I was so mad and I kind of still am. That yellow frosting won't come out of my gown. I mean my gown was yellow too, but you could still see the stain. I wore yellow, because it mean's new beginning's, a fresh start and I also just liked to color, but mainly that reason. I was starting a new life with Gaara so I wanted my dress to mean something. _

_But anyhow..._

_When I pull my face up from the cake and wiped it, I grabbed a hand full of cake and threw it at him, but he saw making me miss and hit Temari in her face. I told her I was so sorry, but she just smiled and got the cake off her face and threw at me but I ducked and she Gaara. This started a food fight that lasted until the cake was gone. Even with all that cake on me Gaara said I never looked for beautiful. To say that was the funniest day of my life would be an understatement and I really am happy that, that day was even possible. I'm so glad Gaara saved me that day, if I never met he I would probably be dead, by Sasuke killing me or me taking my own life, because I was pushed that far by being with him. I really thought thing's would have never change, but they did just a simple misstep in the street's. And know I have a new husband and a new loving family that I belong to now, and I couldn't ask for more...  
_

_~Naruto No __Sabaku _

* * *

_**Thank's for reading and please review I would very much appreciate it...**_


End file.
